herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bishamonten
'Bishamonten '''is an antagonist-turned-protagonist in the anime/manga series ''Noragami. She is the god of combat, one of the Seven Gods of Fortune and is considered the mightiest war god of all. Her most commonly known Regalia is Kazuma, but she has 8 known combat ready Regalias in total. She initially appears as an enemy to Yato, due to the fact that he slaughtered her previous clan years before the beginning of the story, not knowing that it was a request carried out by Kazuma as all of them but him were corrupted. After Kazuma revealed the truth to her, she stopped hunting Yato, although the two still don't like each other very much and only really work together when they have no other choice. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version of the anime and Elizabeth Maxwell in the English version. Appearance Bishamon is a beautiful, pale, slender woman appearing to be in her early twenties. She has long, pale blonde hair grown to her heels and bright purple eyes. She stands at 171 cm (5'7") tall. Her normal attire, when in combat, consists of: a short grey skirt and grey jacket, over her black bra, black hat, belt and gun holster, and long boots, all of which are her Shinki. She is also seen wearing a cherry blossom-shaped earring (Kazuma in his shinki form). When not in combat, she wears a much less revealing, all black military-style outfit, consisting of a trenchcoat with red stripes, (One on top of each shoulders, two on the right hip, one on the left hip, one on each end of the sleeves.), a white blouse underneath, black pants, boots, and a black tie. She is also shown holding a cane. Personality Despite being a fearsome god of war, Bishamon is shown to be quite generous towards her Shinki. She willingly accepts any wandering and troubled spirit, useful or not, and adds them to her family of sacred treasures. Due to her failure in saving her Shinki in the past, Bishamon decides to be more distant from them, depicting herself as a fierce god and making sure that they are not worried about her, which only resulted to them being more insecure and lonely. Due to her past with Yato, she was bent on vengeance and decided to destroy anything he held dear to himself. She goes as far as to almost disown Kazuma when she finds out about his association with Yato. After finding out the true story about the death of her previous family of Shinki, Bishamon eventually lets go of her vengeance against Yato and slowly begins to be able to accept him as her ally. She cares for her friends, and will do whatever she can to protect and help them, as shown when she stood up against heaven while trying to protect Ebisu as well as refusing to let go of her corrupted Shinki. She takes pride and relies on her subordinates, especially Kazuma, and has a strong sense of justice. Bishamon doesn't always support heaven's judgement and despite knowing their strength, she is set on a mission of destroying them in the recent chapters. She is a fairly friendly person and usually formal to people despite her short temper. Even after being one of the Seven Gods of Fortune and being able to reincarnate after dying, she refuses to let go of her life as she values her current individual self and does not wish to be replaced. Bishamon refuses to give up and pushes herself to the end. This was shown during her clash with Yato. Even after being severely blighted, she refuses to back out. This also shows that she believes in her own decision and doesn't allow her will to crumble. Once she decides on a particular task, she forces herself past every limit to accomplish it. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Deities Category:Female Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Master of a Villain Category:Determinators Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimwits Category:Rescuers Category:Tragic Category:Outright Category:Extremists Category:Misguided Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Chaotic Good Category:Amazons